The Greatest Christmas Present
by superdude2
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Sonic waits until the last minute to get a gift for Amy. Sonic is convinced by Sonia and Manic to give Amy what he's always been hiding. What is it? SonicxAmy, One-Shot.


**Well, the Christmas season is coming, and I really wanted to keep you readers occupied. So here's a one-shot of what is my favorite couple, Sonic and Amy. Enjoy!**

**Quick note: this doesn't really connect to my other stories, so it's not going to affect anything.**

**Sonic is owned by Sega! The story belongs to me. Read and review!**

**Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

**

The snow was falling in Mobius, little by little. But snow was the least of everyone's thoughts. Christmas was approaching fast and someone was trying to get the last present. The clock was ticking and he had to move fast, but then again, fast was his middle name. The blue blur himself was speeding along in Neo Green Hill, trying to find a store that was actually open. The majority were closed, considering that it was Christmas Eve.

"Damn, why do I always wait until the last minute to go Christmas shopping?" Sonic thought as he slowed down so that the contents of his bag would be safe. He then sat down on a bench and looked over all of the gifts he had brought for his friends. Well, at least most of them.

"I still can't find a gift for Amy," he said to himself, "knowing Amy, she probably got me something big. I can't imagine how'd she feel if I didn't get her anything."

"Is there a problem?" someone asked.

"Sonia, Manic, what's up?" Sonic asked as his siblings approached him. Sonia sat by Sonic while Manic just leaned on the armrest.

"So bro, what's on your mind?" Manic asked.

"I still haven't gotten all my gifts," Sonic replied.

"You waited until the last minute, didn't you?" Sonia asked. Sonic timidly nodded his head.

"You never change. So, who'd you forget this time?" she questioned.

"Amy," Sonic said.

"What did you plan to get her?" Manic wondered. Sonic then pulled out a magazine out of the bag and flipped to a page showing a diamond ring.

"You wanted to marry her?!" Sonia asked, freaking out.

"No. I just wanted to get her something nice. Besides, she told me and Cream that she would love to get that ring," he replied. He then put the magazine back in the bag.

"Why exactly did you want to give her that?" Manic asked.

"You see, I know Amy has had a crush on me for years, but now, she's seems more calm and mature," Sonic stated, "I guess you can say I've started to grow feelings for her."

"So, those feelings were so strong, you were willing to buy an expensive ring just for her?" Manic questioned.

"Well, yeah," Sonic said.

"Does she know?" Sonia wondered.

"No, I've been hiding it due to Eggman or someone taking advantage of that," Sonic admitted, "Truth be told, I love her."

"Sonic, we've stopped Eggman countless times and Amy herself is a fearless warrior who wouldn't go down without a fight," Sonia said.

"Besides, have Eggman's plans ever worked? Don't be afraid to tell her your feelings," Manic added.

"But, what should I give her? Every store is closed," Sonic said dejectedly.

"Well, I can't believe _I'm_ saying this but if she really loves you, she won't care about material possessions," Manic revealed, "She'll only care about your love for her and how you would do anything for her." Both Sonic and Sonia were astounded by this.

"Nice choice of words, there, Manic," Sonia commented.

"Yeah, thanks, Manic, Sonia. I think I finally have the courage to finally tell her," Sonic said.

"Good. So, when do you plan to tell her?" Manic asked. Sonic looked at a watch tower and saw that it was close to midnight.

"Knowing Amy, she'll probably still be awake. I'll tell her at the stroke of midnight," Sonic said as he got up and handed the bag to Sonia.

"You mind taking care of those for me?" he asked.

"No problem," Sonia said.

"Good luck, bro," Manic added. Sonic then thanked the two and sped off to Amy's house.

"Wait, does Sonic even have a house?" Manic wondered.

"You know Sonic. The world is his home," Sonia replied.

* * *

It was approximately 11:50 at night at the house of Amy Rose. She was enjoying some Christmas music while finishing off some hot cocoa. Due to the excitement of the season, she just couldn't go to sleep yet. Just when she finished, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" she wondered. She then walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sonic, who had ran super fast to get from Neo Green Hill to Green Hill.

"Oh, Sonic. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" she asked cheerfully. Sonic noticed what she was wearing. Instead of the traditional red dress and boots, she wore a green sweater with snowflakes on it, along with some red sweatpants. She wore a pair of white socks along with it."Just my own two feet," Sonic joked, "but it's mainly about Christmas."

"Well, you can't talk about it outside. Come in," she insisted. Sonic entered the warm house and took off his shoes. After all, they were covered in snow. Sonic looked around and saw that Amy had beautifully decorated her house, with a Nativity Scene, Christmas lights, pictures of her friends along with some cutouts of snowmen, gingerbread men, etc, candles and a large Christmas tree with lights, candy canes, and a star atop the tree. Under the tree were presents for her friends.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" she offered.

"No, thanks," he said as he looked at the clock. It was 11:54. Amy lead Sonic to her couch, conveniently in front of a fireplace.

"So, you wanted to talk about Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah. Amy, what do you think about presents?" he asked her.

"Well, presents are just possessions given to express love and togetherness to the ones you love," she answered, "personally, just being with the ones you love is the one present that is truly needed. Why do you ask?"

"That's the thing. What do you think about love around this season and in general?" he asked.

"Love is something that should be given and received any time of year. To me, love is the one thing I would want for Christmas," she replied, "Why are you asking these questions?" Sonic quickly glanced at a nearby clock saying 11:59.

"Gotta tell her quick," Sonic thought.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"I'm fine. Anyway, you know how much we've been through and how you've always been there for me," Sonic started. Amy nodded her head to signify that she was getting the idea.

"And, I really wanted to get you something nice, but you know me. I always wait until the last minute," Sonic said.

"Go on," she said, really interested in what Sonic was getting at.

"Well, I wanted to give you something you've always wanted, but I feared about someone taking advantage of that somehow," he continued, "So here's my give to you."

"What is it?" she wondered. Sonic slowly moved closer to her and just when the clock struck midnight, he drew her into a kiss. Amy was very surprised by this, but didn't try to stop it. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"I want to give you my love," he revealed, "I love you, Amy Rose." Amy was very shocked to see the one she's always loved finally return her feelings.

"My feelings have grown stronger and you've really matured over the last few years," he stated, "but I was afraid that Eggman or another threat would use that against me. But I know that with all of our friends around, we can always stop Eggman and anything else that comes our way." Amy was shocked by his words and she soon started to cry tears of joy.

"Sonic, you don't know how happy you made me," she said, "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten!"

"I'm sorry for hiding my feelings for so long," Sonic said.

"I'm sorry if I was ever a nuisance to you," Amy apologized.

"So, does this make up for not having that ring you wanted?" Sonic asked.

"I don't care about that stupid ring, so long as I got you," she said as she drew Sonic into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. They were in their own world, like if Chaos Control had suddenly happened. They then drew out of their kiss.

"Sonic, thank you," Amy thanked.

"Anything for you, my sweet Rose," Sonic said. The both of them turned out the lights and headed for Amy's room. Sonic had decided to stay at her house because there was too much snow and it was too cold for Sonic to run in. The two took showers separately and got in the bed. They then shared another kiss.

"I love you, Amy," Sonic said.

"I love you, too, Sonikku," Amy said as sleep finally took them over.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good enough. If you have any suggestions on how I can make this better, I'll be happy to take them. Just don't flame, okay? This is my first romance fic. I might make more one-shots depending on my schedule and mood.**

**From Superdude2, I hope you have a safe and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
